mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Insurgency: The Map Game
Welcome to Insurgency, a map game that begins in 2020, and focuses on rebel and terrorist groups threatening world powers. Background Insurgency is set in 2020. Terrorist acts and tensions between world powers are at an all time high. In the heat of these tensions, several events take place: the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games and the 2020 World Expo in Dubai. However, these events do not go as smoothly as planned... The 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games At the Olympic Games, during the women's 4x100m relay, 237 armed insurgents from the group 人々の自由 (The People's Freedom) stormed New National Stadium and shot at the athletes and crowd, injuring 2,134, and killing 163. They held several tens of thousands of people hostage for more than 8 hours before a gunfight with police and paramilitary. Eventually, the Japanese government was forced to give in to the terrorists demands and turn over ¥120,000,000 to the terrorists. The group is a radical communist organization that wants to turn Japan into a communist nation. They have used this money to fund their organization and through a series of other attacks, they have captured parts of Tokyo and other areas. The Japanese government has been forced to state martial law in those areas. The 2020 World Expo At the 2020 World Expo in Dubai, Al Wasl Plaza was attacked by a group of 59 insurgents. They snuck a bomb inside and used it to restrain several thousand hostages. They systematically killed 10 hostages every 45 minutes until their demands were met, resulting in the deaths of 40 people. UAE special forces descended on the building in an attempt to free the hostages and stop the killings, but instead, the bomb was detonated, resulting in the deaths of 3,435 people, along with 1,986 people injured. The group, الخلافة الإسلامية المتحدة (the United Islamic Caliphate) still claimed it was a success, however, since it was an impressive show of their power. This event was used to radicalize many more people to become fighters for their cause, and they now hold some areas in the north of the UAE. Rules Gameplay Rules * Gameplay is the traditional map game style play * You may play as any of these options: ** An existing country ** An existing rebel force (including TPF and UIC) ** A new terrorist group or rebel force in another player's country ** A new terrorist group in an "unplayed" country (this countries actions will be decided by the mods) * Alliances are allowed (including backstabbing) * Nukes are allowed, but their detonation is not recommended ** Anyone is allowed to purchase them (including terrorist organizations) ** Only the USA, Russia, the UK, France, Israel, India, Pakistan, China and North Korea start out with nukes, and Iran has some (very limited) capacity to produce more nukes, however, due to the Iran Deal, they are still not allowed to ** If a rebel group takes 90% or more of a country, they get the nukes of the taken over country (regular countries only need 70%) ** It will take a realistic amount of time to produce nukes (a shorter time if they have plans/already purchased nukes to study/more academia/purchased enriched uranium or other supplies) * If you are in a civil war/rebellion/, a map of the country will be maintained in addition to the world map * Each turn will be one year, and it will be open until all countries/forces have played or 2 days, whichever is shorter. (If you are on vacation/cannot play, contact the mods) * Anything past 10 years ago will be moved to the Archive * If there is a substantial change to a nation e.g switching capitalist->communist, a rebel force that opposes the changes will be created. The slower and more gradual the change is, the less powerful the rebels are. ** The takeover of another country will result in this too Mods Head Mod: c0degreen Mod: ColtDanny Map(s) World: Japan: UAE: Countries North America * USA - ColtDanny South America * Europe * Italy - c0degreen Africa * Asia * Gameplay 2020 The initial events have occurred. * Italy - 'In the wake of the two massive terrorist attacks, Prime Minister Francesco Caesar has expressed his sadness for those who have died and have been injured and their families. In response, Italy is ramping up police forces and increasing our military budget by 5%. In order to help boost our economy, we are building a new network of roads and rail systems. There will be a main central highway with a railroad going down it's center, and it will stretch from the tip of the boot to the Alps. There will be branches coming off going to every major city. This new railroad will make transport within Italy much easier. We have also asked Slovenia, Austria, Switzerland and France to connect their highways or railroads with ours in order to make transport between each other much easier. Nationalist feelings are on a rise once again, so leaving the EU will be on the 2021 ballot. 'SECRET We will be leaving the EU regardless, as we have fixed the ballot. We have already begun the printing of Italian Denarii (singular denarius) in order to leave as swiftly as possible. SECRET Action Required Reply 'Switzerland and Austria decline the offer, but France and Slovenia agree 'Mod Reply Category:Map Games Category:Insurgency: The Map Game